Aokuro y kagakuro fics
by Factor25
Summary: Dos oneshots Aokuro y dos kagakuro
1. Mejor que él- Aokuro

**El no te ama como yo**

No sabes que es el dolor hasta que amas a alguien que no te ama.

No sabes que es el sufrimiento hasta que ves al amor de tu vida besándose con otro hombre que nunca serás tú.

Y no eres capaz de hacer nada al respecto, solo sentarte y dejar que las lágrimas se deslicen por tu rostro.

Y fingir

Fingir estar bien...

Y ese soy yo Aomine Daiki, tu mejor amigo.

Nunca esas palabras habían lastimado tanto como ahora. Soy el mejor amigo que te ama en secreto y sufre en los confines de la habitación por ti, guardando silencio para no perder tu amistad o que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, no deseo perderte y prefiero sufrir en silencio a no tenerte nunca.

Siempre te ha amado tanto incluso si he cometido errores y te he roto el corazón miles de veces ¡Siempre te quedas, siempre regresas, te preocupas por mí y por eso te amo tanto!

Me he enamorado de mi sombra mas allá de las palabras o las formas, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo perdí para siempre ¡Fui tan estúpido de dejarlo ir!

Lo amaba

Lo amaba, pero él amaba a otro.

La primera vez que me reuní con el luego de mucho tiempo simplemente me dijo "bésame"

Y yo obviamente estaba en Shock por eso, pensé que tendría una oportunidad contigo ¡Al fin podría besarte como deseaba y demostrarte cuan grandes son mis sentimientos por ti!

Y no espere ni un momento para devorar tu boca, para sentir tu lengua dentro como un hermoso sueño toda parecía vibrar ¡Era igual que las fantasías sexuales que siempre tenía, tan ardientes contigo todo era fuego que me hacía desearte cada vez mas tal si pudiese lamerte como una paleta, eso quería hacerte gemir debajo mío hasta que se te olvidara como respirar!  
Te deseaba e intente con un beso hacer que tu comenzaras a mirarme más allá que un amigo... Era doloroso tenerte cerca y no poder abrazarte o tocarte de la forma que tanto anhelaba.

Cuando terminamos esos ardientes besos, puede poner la mano en tu cintura y deslizarla por tu cadera hasta los lugares más íntimos, estaba tan encendido que podría quemarme, pero todo se derrumbo cuando simplemente dijiste "¿Lo hice bien? ¡Toda la vida has sido un buen maestro, pensé que podías enseñarme a besar bien ya que quiero declararme a Kagami-kun el miércoles!"

Mi corazón comenzó a fragmentarse en miles de pedazos que hacían sangrar mi alma herida.

Te amaba, pero tu siempre lo amaste a él

Y quizás tengas razón después de todo fue mi culpa, yo te deje ir mientras el idiota te salvo de la desgracia.

Suspire con tristeza y revolví tus cabellos, fingiendo la felicidad cuando me quebraba y lloraría en cualquier momento- Lo harás bien, sería un idiota si te dijera que no.

Sonreíste.

Eras feliz.

Y no quise quitarte esa felicidad con mis estúpidos sentimientos

Eran un hombre poderoso que no admitiría que perdió contra Kagami Taiga, su competencia.

-¿Crees que me aceptara? - Dijiste con una cara tan hermosa, oh maldita sea porque eres tan sensual y besable.

Quise decirte que te amaba.

Que no te fueras con él porque moriría por dentro.

Pero no podía ser egoísta.

No podía evitar que fueras feliz, aunque no fuese contigo, al fin entendia esa frase tonta.

-Debes decírselo y si te lastima ¡Lo moleré a golpes! - rechine con amargura, no quería que te dieras cuenta cuanto me afectaba, cuanto me dolía aconsejarte. Tenía mi orgullo...

-He estado enamorado de Kagami-kun tanto tiempo, es raro ¡Las ultimas parejas que tuve resultaron ser un desastre y no quiero que esta termine igual! - agrego Kuroko desalentado.

Yo lo sabía, siempre vi sus miradas cómplices, como se tocaban y como parecían tan cercanos ¡algo que en el pasado tuve con Tetsu antes de joderlo! Ellos eran unidos, eran totalmente compatibles y yo únicamente era el tipo que lo abandono por creerse superior.

No podía competir con Kagami Taiga, porque el tonto no le había roto el corazón a Kuroko como yo lo hice.

Yo había causado daños, Kagami los había reparado.

No me merecía al angelito más sensual de todos, no merecia despertar al lado de mi amor platónico, pero lo deseaba... El amor no siempre es suficiente.

Veía a Kuroko en Teiko cuando se quitaba la ropa, cuando me acurrucaba en su costado y luego ahora dolía, sangraba la herida invisible.

Lo deseaba, ese deseo se convirtió en amor.

Dolía tanto... Que su amor no fuera correspondido.

-Deseame suerte- dijo tan contento.

Quería sentirse satisfecho, pero odiaba la idea de que otro tocara a su sombra, odiaba el solo imaginar que Kagami le haría el amor, que Kagami Taiga lo haría temblar en sus brazos.

Todo fue mucho peor, las cosas resultaron tan malas que tenía ganas de vomitar, era su horrible karma por hacer sufrir a Kuroko, hacerlo llorar en Teiko.

Tetsu llego demasiado feliz, le dio un largo beso a Kagami y corrió a mi lado- Tenias razón, debía decirle ¡El me acepto! Estoy tan feliz

Aomine sintió que moriría

No podía respirar

No podía soportar verlos juntos

No resistiría

Pensó que era capaz pero ahora que se hacia realidad todo era un desastre.

Quería encerrarse en su cuarto, comer todas las hamburguesas del mundo y nunca salir.

-Creo que debo irme- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo dejando a Kuroko confundido, pero necesitaba huir o lloraría patéticamente.

Lo peor es que Kagami Taiga sabia

Ese bastardo sabía que amaba a Kuroko y, aun así, aun así lo beso delante mío ¡Quería lastimarme! De seguro porque somos enemigos, porque somos competencia.

Esto no se acabará así. puede que ahora sea su novio, pero yo soy su mejor amigo. ¡Aquien engaño, no puedo soportar esta situación y el dolor en mi corazón!

Días después

Lo llame, pero estaba ocupado, demasiado ocupado follando con ese maldito de Kagami, ya nisiqueara pasa tiempo conmigo por estar todo el día metiéndole la lengua a ese asqueroso pelirojo.

No podía perder contra ese idiota así que le envíe un mensaje a Tetsu para que nos viéramos y jugáramos básquet para mi sorpresa el llego justo a tiempo.

-Pensé que ya no tenías tiempo para mí, ahora que estas todo el día en la cama de Kagami Taiga- dijo con palabras acidas.

El se sonrojo, rayos que era lindo y dijo- Yo... eh. Hoy me invito a salir, pero le dije que me vería contigo.

-¿Y no se puso celoso de que me prefirieras a mí a un rato de sexo descuidado con él? Oh si me prefieres a mí, a fornicar con el- Dijo descaradamente, claro estaba enojado y odiaba que Kagami pudiera tener a Kuroko.

La sombra miro para otro lado- ¡No hables así! Kagami-kun sabe que somos amigos ¿Por qué se pondría celoso? El es mi novio...Tu eres mi mejor amigo.

Aomine se enfureció, golpeando la bola con más fuerza por supuesto el peli celeste se dio cuenta de una sola vez de la frustración del otro hombre.

-¿Estas enojado? ¿Hice algo mal? - se preocupó de inmediato

Sería más fácil olvidarlo, si se comportara mal y no fuese tan amable, tan dispuesto a quererlo.

Tetsu no tenía la culpa, el no sabia de sus sentimientos o lo mucho que le dolía verlo con su estúpido novio feo.

-No, solo estoy algo cansado- Dijo intentando controlar su ira, no podia desquitarse con su amor.

-Bueno, ya es tarde creo que debería irme- dijo notando el aura maniática de Aomine pero este lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo- Oye puedes quedarte en mi casa, mañana te vas ¡Vives largo después de todo!

-Pero Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con cierto aire de miedo.

-Recuerda que somos amigos ¿no? ¿Por qué estaría celoso de que durmieras conmigo? Siempre duermes en mi cama ¿o no se lo has dicho? - le dijo con esa rabia.

Kuroko inocentemente asistió.

Si supieras mis intenciones reales, saldrías corriendo por la pervertidos de mis pensamientos ¡No es ilegal fantasíar contigo e imaginarme como seria que fueras mi amante Tetsu! Claro tu no puedes saber de mis deseos o no dormirías a mi lado.

El sexy de mi amor solía ir mucho a mi casa, prácticamente vivía aquí antes de que llegara el tipo que me lo robo... Bueno antes de que lo arruine, de que le dije que no lo necesitaba.

Era un tonto, por eso lo perdí y ahora otro se lo lleva a la cama, le hace todo lo que yo quiero hacerle ¡qué irónica y deprimente es la vida!

Me fui a bañar mientras Tetsu se quedó en mi cuarto, cuando salí vi que había abierto mi gaveta y sentí pánico porque allí tengo cosas personales como imágenes suyas ¡Maldita sea! Las revistas de mujeres desnudas solo eran una base donde guardaba todas las cartas e imágenes de Kuroko, era mejor que pensaran que era un casanova y no mentía me gustaban las chicas con grandes pechos pero mas me gustaba ver a mi amor desnudo en las bañeras... Si tan solo fueras mío ¿Qué no te haría?

-¿Tocaste mis revistas? - pregunte tratando de no sonar desesperado y ser casual.

-No- dijo suavemente

-No me gusta que toquen mis cosas y lo sabes- grite, no pretendía ser rudo pero tampoco quería que descubriera mis sucios secretos.

Kuroko bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, pero es personal- le dije para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Es por tu novia? ¿Esas cartas son para una mujer? - pregunto rescostándose en la cama, su voz sonaba algo apagada

-No es tu problema- me enojo acostándose a su lado

El chico se volvió con esos malditos ojos que me hacían querer secuestrarlo y violarlo-Yo siempre te cuento todo y no sabía que escribías tan bonito acerca del amor

-El amor es una mierda y las cosas que me cuentas ni siquiera me importan- dijo completamente a la defensiva.

Claro como van importar si habla de que paso la noche con su príncipe idiota.

Kuroko se volvió con cierto resentimiento y Aomine se dio cuenta que había sido muy grosero, lo abrazo por detrás, hundiendo su nariz en la espalda y le toco ligeramente- Lo siento, no quise decir que no me importa tus cosas...

-¿La amas? - dijo con tristeza o al menos sonaba que iba a llorar.

-Si, amo a alguien, pero no me ama a mi- le conto, no iba a saber que hablaba de èl.

El niño se quedó callado

Aomine no entendía porque pero al diablo Kagami, disfrutaría esos pequeños momentos de intimidad con el inocente y hermoso chico que amaba tanto... Tocaría bastante esa piel tan rica, queria comérsela con su boca y lamerla.

Incluso si Kuroko tuviese novio, aun se torturaba todos los días teniéndolo cerca y sabiendo que era de otro, pero al menos estaba adyacente, podía tocarlo, abrazarlo y compartir su cama con él.

Al otro día sorprendentemente llego el novio de mi amor, a si como lo oyen ¡Llego a darme un puñetazo! No entendí que diablos le pasaba a ese odioso hasta que me lo dijo. -Kuroko rompió conmigo

-Ya era hora que se diera cuenta que eres un idiota - bromeo con felicidad, bueno eran excelentes noticias.

Kagami furioso le grito-Y fue tu culpa, todo fue por tu culpa

Aomine sabia que no había intentado nada aparte de los abrazos y algún manoseo inocente nunca hizo planes para separarlos, permitió con dolor que Kuroko fuese feliz con el idiota porque si lo amaba debía dejarlo ir y así lo hizo aunque doliera en el alma.  
Amaba a Tetsu y haría cualquier cosa por él.

-Yo no hice nada- le reto.

-Como estabas enamorado de él entonces decidiste fastidiarme- siguió con su enojo

-Tu eres el que se va a ir a los Estados Unidos y lo va dejar solo... De seguro por eso rompió contigo- le dijo tranquilamente, pero con emoción.

-Pudimos tener una relación a larga distancia si tan solo el... Si tan solo el me amara- dijo con angustia.

-¿Qué? - añadió asombrado.

-Rompimos porque esta enamorado de ti, dijo que no era justo estar conmigo cuando empezaba a sentir cosas por ti... Se dio cuenta porque descubrió que tenias una novia secreta y luego siempre hablaba de ti, cuando hicimos el amor por sexta vez empezó a gemir tu nombre y hay lo supe ¡decidí darle tiempo para elegir y te quiso a ti! - le dijo con rencor.

Aomine palideció, no podía creerlo - ¿El me ama?

-Eres un imbécil porque hace algunos meses rompió conmigo pero tu andas escribiéndole cartas a una amante y el sufre porque piensa que estas en una relación y lo vas a abandonar de nuevo, no le quieres contar nada- Le dijo Kagami al fin.

-Eso es mentira, yo lo amo a él ¡No tengo ninguna amante! - contesto

Kagami suspirando- Escucha, hemos sido rivales en la cancha y en la vida amorosa y reconozco que has ganado, acepte con todo el dolor mi derrota, amo a Kuroko pero necesito que sea feliz ¡Si tu no lo haces feliz, buscare la manera de quitártelo!

-Va ser tan feliz que ni recordara que existes de tanto sexo que tendrá- le dijo peleando.

-Prefiero vivir sin esa información- gruño Kagami.

-Bueno tuve que verte a ti con mi amor, ahora es mi turno de vengarme ¡yo gane al final! ¡Tetsu es mío y tu te largas!- dijo con desdén.

-Te advierto que no lo lastimes, el es todo para mi por eso vine a decirte esto ¡No juegues con el! - dijo Taiga mostrando que amaba realmente a Kuroko para venir hasta aquí a contarle la verdad.

-Nunca más lo lastimare, te prometo... Si el me ama, yo me entregare por completo- agrego siendo sincero.

Kagami se marchó, parecía triste pero me sentía feliz de verlo fracasar aunque eso estuviese mal. El hombre a pesar de todo amaba a Kuroko como para dejarlo irse conmigo tan facil.

Ahora no podía dejar de sonreír

El me ama.

Me ama a mí.

Rompió con su tonto novio, por mí.

Corrí a mi casa, tomando las cartas que había guardado en el armario y me dirigí a la casa de mi amada sombra, quien iba saliendo de su residencia, por cierto.

-Hola- Le dije con tanta felicidad que se notaba a leguas.

-Aomine-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto ansioso con vergüenza.

-Se que te he fallado amado mío.

Se que te roto el corazón.

Pero duele estar sin ti.

Duele saber que eres de alguien más.

Duele no tenerte cerca.

Cada día me levanto pensado en tu hermosa sonrisa, en tu cabello y en tu olor...En la manera que eres conmigo como si me conocieras mejor que yo mismo, como me tratas, me perdonas y siempre estas cuando te necesito aunque te lastime.

Te amo

Siempre he sentido esto por ti, en silencio, guardándolo en mi interior.  
Duele verte con otro que no soy yo.

Porque quiero tocarte, te deseo tanto... Cuando nos besamos fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Estas practicándolo para decírtelo a tu novia- Dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Oh tetsu si supieras, eres muy ingenuo e inocente para saber que muero por ti- dijo quitándole las lagrimas que caian.

Kuroko lo miro con confusión- ¿Qué?

Y no pude resistirme, lo bese tan profundamente y lo apretuje en la primera pared que encontré mientas lo besaba con fuerza, mordía su cuello en medio de la vía pública, mi rodilla estaba en medio de sus piernas ¡note estaba excitado, era yo quien lograba eso!

-Eres tú, siempre fuiste tú Tetsu ¡Te amo! Todo este tiempo te he amado- me confesé por fin con tanta devoción.

Eras especial para mí.

Si tan solo lo hubieras sabido.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Dejaste que estuviese con Kagami y hablara sobre mi relación... - agregaste con culpabilidad.

-Pensé que lo amabas, me dolía pero quería que fueras feliz- dijo recordando la sensación amarga.

-Yo...Lo siento ¡No quise lastimarte! Pensé que me gustaba Kagami-kun pero luego cuando estábamos en la cama y tu me abrazaste diciendo que amabas a alguien mas ¡No pude soportarlo! Entonces me di cuenta, siempre fuiste tú también- le confeso.

El sensual lo beso de nuevo suavemente, de forma muy dulce-Estoy feliz

-¿Eso significa que vamos a ser novios? - le pregunto con esperanza.

-Claro, eso es lo que siempre he querido- le contesto.

Kuroko sonrió besándolo el también- Te amo, lamento darme cuenta tarde.

-No importa, ahora estas aquí y también te amo ¡lo demostrare todos los días mi amor! - dijo con una sonrisa.


	2. Crimen pasional-aokuro

**"¿Lo que se hace por amor esta mas allá del bien y del mal?"**

Estoy en el funeral de Kagami Taiga, deje una flor de muertos en su ataúd como signo de mi luto ante su fallecimiento...Mi semblante es serio, pero me carcajeo por dentro.

Una sonrisa se desliza y trato de ocultarla.

Las personas que están allí sufriendo por ese hombre piensan que me estaba despidiendo de uno de mis competidores y lo único que mi boca susurro con satisfacción delante de su ataúd, deseando que me escuchara en el mas allá fue —"Siempre hemos competido por todo ¿Creíste que habías ganado cuando te casaste con mi amor? "¡Has perdido esta vez! ¡Ahora Tetsu será mío y ya no podrás tenerlo si estás muerto, no podrás besarlo tan asquerosamente como lo hacías o poseerlo en tu desván!" "Me gustaría que fueras testigo de como todas las noches fornicare con el hasta que olvide que una vez te amo"

Que patéticas personas que creen que realmente estaba allí para decir adiós a un rival, a un compañero de equipo ¡Ilusos! Si supieran que apenas anoche con un cuchillo de cocina le quite la vida a ese bastardo, fue casi divertido ver su sangre caer en mi piso, su respiración pesada que indicaba su muerte... Indicaba que por fin estaría al lado de mi amado Tetsuya.

 _Nadie sospecharía del hombre que esta abrazando a su amigo devastado por la pérdida de su esposo_

 _Nadie sospecharía que quien le consuela tan atentamente es su asesino._

 _Si supieran que todo fue mi plan desde el principio_

 _Es un crimen pasional sin testigos, sin pruebas que apunten a mí._

 _No tenia nada personal contra el tigre incluso me agradaba tener un competidor fuerte como yo, pero se equivocó al pensar que me robaría a mi Tetsu, se equivocó al pensar que permitiría que lo tuviese como si nada._

 _Rabia._

 _Rabia._  
 _Eso sentía cuando los veía juntos, cuando se besaban al final de cada partido y en cada mirada cómplice, cada sonrisa que destilaban tanto amor._

 _Eran amantes y cómplices como si el universo los haya creado para estar juntos, eran mi peor pesadilla._

 _Esta celoso porque ellos eran la descripción de alma gemela._

 _Estaba herido porque yo tuve eso con Tetsu, Tetsu me miraba de esa forma antes de que todo se derrumbara, antes de que lo lastimara con mi orgullo... Antes de que se marchara con otro hombre._

 _El té robo de mí._

 _El robo el amor que me tenías._

 _El me amaba a mi antes de que llegara Kagami_

 _El solo tenía ojos para mi pero ya no... Todo se terminó._

 _Me amaba hasta que llego ese hombre a su vida, entonces me di cuenta de que ese tipo era el problema, mi sombra ya no me aceptaba por su culpa ¡El me había quitado el amor de Kuroko, por eso yo le quitaría la vida!_

 _Vi que estaba con mi sombra, vi que pasaba su mano por su piel con tanto amor que quería vomitar... Sus besos eran lentos, suaves y apasionados, la manera en que parecían perderse en la mirada como podían hacer el amor con solo una sonrisa o un gesto. Era igual a ver una película romántica antigua, amor, romance y lujuria combinados para el perfecto romance, amigos que caen en el amor._

 _Ellos todo lo tenían para ser la pareja mas perfecta de todas, su altura y su forma de jugar juntos en la cancha._

 _Envidia._

 _¿Cuántos pecados capitales me hace amarte Kuroko?- se decía Aomine— Peco por ti, mato por un beso tuyo, el mismo beso apasionado que le das a ese idiota._

 _Nunca había visto una pareja que se amara tanto, que fuese hecha para estar junta._

 _Y eso me enojaba._

 _Porque yo amaba a Tetsu, porque yo quería arrebatarle ese amor que le tenía al odioso pelirrojo._

 _La única forma de tener el amor de Tetsuya._

 _Era con la muerte._

 _Ellos se amaban tanto que solo la muerte los separaría._

 _Hasta que la muerte los separe._

Entonces hice lo que tenia que hacer, una noche toqué su puerta... Quería que me viera la cara cuando lo hiciera, quería que supiera porque lo hacía.  
Y el entendió apenas nuestros ojos que amaban a Kuroko se encontraron.

El entendió que yo amaba a Kuroko tan retorcidamente como él y que por eso le mataría.

No se resistió.

No grito.

Dejo que lo matara porque ya sabía que nada impediría que yo le hiciera daño.

Solo dijo que amaba a Kuroko y que incluso si eso causaba su muerte no se arrepentía.

Entonces me agrego algo devastador —Kuroko nunca te amara porque él me ama a mi incluso si me matas... Nunca dejara de quererme, el amor no se termina tan fácil y no se destruye con la sangre.

Odio.

Lo odiaba, pensaba que él le amaba más que yo y creía que mi Tetsu nunca me amaría... Pensaba que la sombra seguiría amándole por siempre.

Atravesé un cuchillo de cocina en su pecho en ese momento de arrebato, sufrió un poco mas de lo acordado... No era un asesino pero reconozco que se sintió bien hacerlo, la adrenalina y la manera en que este sucumbía al más allá dejándome el camino libre para conquistar el amor de Tetsuya

Allí estaba luego con mis manos y mi cuerpo carmesí con la sangre del esposo de Tetsuya.

Lo había hecho.

Escondí las evidencias, tan bien que nadie me incriminaría... Me bañe y me puse el mejor traje que encontré, camine hacia la iglesia el día de su funeral, me quede viendo a las personas allí...Si ellos supieran que yo soy su asesino, pero nunca nadie lo sabrá.

Entonces vi al hermoso amor de mi vida vestido totalmente de negro por su luto y se mantenía llorando sin parar tanto que sus ojos se encontraban hinchados, vi como su corazón se rompía, vi como no era capaz de respirar, el dolor que tenia era tan grande que se le notaba en su palpitar.

Por un momento sentí remordimientos, le quité la persona que mas amaba por tenerlo conmigo.

Era cruel con mi amor, por un sentimiento egoísta.

El sufría lagrimas de sangre, Moria de dolor.

No quería que sufriera.

No pensé que su dolor fuese tan grande, tan agudo y escabroso.

Me acerqué y le dije con una voz suave al viudo bonito— Lo siento, lamento tu perdida.

El se abalanzo a mi pecho y sus lágrimas mojaban mi esmoquin parecía que estaba gritando de agonía tanto que sentía remover mis entrañas.

Quizá había cometido un error, quizá Kuroko no podría vivir sin su luz. ¡Quizás Kagami tenía razón y Tetsu nunca me amaría! ¿Podría mi sombra amar a Taiga por siempre inclusive después de la muerte?

Lo abrase sabiendo que ya estaba hecho, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar lo que hice cuando estaba enojado y celoso.

Kuroko seria mío igualmente, estaba demasiado vulnerable y triste ¡Era una presa fácil para mis garras!

La muerte fue el testigo de mi delito.

? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ?

Me manche las manos de sangre para recuperarte Tetsuya, para que me amaras por siempre

Vas a olvidar a Kagami y me amaras a mí, veras como todo cambia ¡Como mis planes comienzan a funcionar!  
? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ?  
Crimen pasional sin testigos solo un muerto, el dolor de un viudo y la felicidad del asesino.


	3. Libre-Kagakuro

**El hombre de la capucha verde**

* * *

El peli azul desapareció.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba, un día gris simplemente se perdió entre la noche, entre el silencio y la multitud.

Aunque se volvía difícil de aceptar nunca encontraron al jugador sin presencia, había pasado ya diez años desde que el pequeño se esfumo de la faz de la tierra, a pesar del tiempo las personas que eran allegados a Tetsuya no perdieron las esperanzas de que algún día este regresara con ellos.

Kagami era el más terco de todos nunca se rendía en buscarlo, siempre miraba al cielo recordando esos ojos inocentes que le miraban con ternura y pensaba que quizás los dos a pesar de la distancia mirarían hacia una misma dirección.

Taiga no descansaría hasta encontrar a su sombra, su mejor amigo estaba perdido en algún lugar inconcreto y no tenía información de su paradero, ni si quiera lo policía, ni su familia nadie sabía nada ¿Estaría pasando frió? ¿Tendrá hambre? ¿Estaría bien? Esas preguntas le atormentaban y se negaba a creer que su compañero de equipo estuviese muerto porque había una posibilidad que eso pasara.

Aun mirando la cancha de básquet sintió un vacío que le dominaba por completo era cierto que había llorado hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron, se había enojado y si quizás desquito su ira con personas cercas como sus amigos, Alex y Tatsuya, aparto de su lado su única familia pero sin Kuroko la vida parecía no tener ningún sentido, nada tenía sentido sin aquella sombra a su lado, solamente era un cuerpo donde solía existir una feroz alma.

Se sentía sin vida sin ese chico molesto.

Quizás le extrañaba, quizás quería con desesperación volverlo a ver.

Sin esa pequeña sombra ya no había sonrisas, ya no disfrutaba de jugar su amado deporte, sus esperanzas de encontrarlo poco a poco desaparecían, Kuroko era como esas flores de cerezo llevadas por el viento a un destino incierto.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué se marchó?

¿Por qué le dejo?

Y sabía las respuestas a esas incógnitas, le había fallado a su mejor amigo, había peleado con este la última vez que lo vio y esperaba que no fuera su culpa que Kuroko se marcho para siempre de sus vidas.

 _Quizás se fue porque odiaba a Taiga, se fue para estar lejos..._

Hace mucho tiempo le había insultado delante de todos, no se detuvo a pensar que aquellas palabras llenas de odio brincaban de sus labios apropósito afectaban al niño de maneras terribles, era demasiado prepotente, orgulloso, creyéndose el más fuerte e hizo sufrir a alguien irreemplazable para él.

De seguro el invisible ser se sintió apartado, rechazado, dejando atrás por nuevas personas que parecían ser importantes en el mundo del baloncesto, las cosas estaban sensibles entre ellos, ya no hablaban como antes mientras Taiga tenía otras amistades el chico estaba sintiendo el frió de la soledad no era como si no tuviese gente alrededor era un tipo de soledad que te atrapa y te abofetea.

Para una sombra estar sin una luz significa la muerte.

Eso quería decir que Kuroko había muerto, el tigre lo había matado...

La vida de Kagami era aburrida, no tener al pequeño lo llevo a una profunda depresión, se culpó de lo que había acontecido y esa situación había hecho que se mantuviese encerrado por diez años en su casa, abandonando su futura exitosa vida como jugador en la NBA, renuncio absolutamente todo por encontrar a Kuroko. Perdió dinero, perdió relaciones, perdió amigos y ya no tenía nada más que la esperanza de volver a ver esos ojos celestes despampanantes.

Dejo ir a Tetsuya, perdió la persona más importante en su vida y tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver nunca más.

Ese día su hermano quien era el que intentaba mantenerlo cuerdo aunque sabía que era un caso perdido le regaño diciendo que ya no se lo aguantaba y le mando a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la cena claro Kagami de mala gana fue sabía que Tatsuya velaba por su bien y últimamente su melancolía era más fuerte, necesitaba aire libre y dejar de pensar en la agonía que lo hundía en un mar de desolación.

Cuando iba caminando hacia el mercado a lo lejos vio a un hombre entre la multitud nadie parecía notarlo era como un fantasma deambulando por el mundo de los vivos, su contextura era delgada sin embargo conservaba esa aura exótica a su alrededor, observaba a las personas con determinación como si estuviese en un clase de alerta quizás recelo ante los desconocidos.

El reservado ser tenía una capucha de color verde oscura que ocultaba su cuerpo, camino por las calles sin ser visto.

Taiga miro con gran curiosidad como el hombre esbelto se robó una manzana roja y lo más increíble es que nadie lo noto, absolutamente nadie ¿Acaso era un alma en pena? No estaba seguro si era por esa rapidez o la falta de presencia del desconocido pero había algo en él atrayente, era como si ya le conociera de alguna parte.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Acaso ese era un fantasma?

Cuando trato de acercarse al misterioso hombre este desapareció así como por arte de magia simplemente se fue, quizás estaba enloqueciendo y era simplemente una alucinación de su mente, ya que extrañaba a su efímera sombra.

Lo primero que hizo fue decirle a su hermano sobre ese reservado ser y este simplemente pensó que Taiga estaba enloqueciendo tenía sentido el tipo sin Kuroko era un desastre, había perdido la razón simplemente necesitaba a cierto jugador fantasma en su vida nuevamente o algo en que distraerse.

Himuro se preocupaba por Taiga puesto que había dejado todo por Tetsuya, el tigre se sentía culpable por tratar mal al invisible y ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba, rogaba al cielo que apareciera.

La inquietud empezaba a absorber a Taiga, no podía dejar de pensar en ese espectro ladrón así que quiso ver de nuevo a la más sublime de las epifanías.

Fue todos los días al mismo lugar, a la misma hora para poder encontrarse con el sujeto fantasmal aunque sea a una larga distancia deseaba verlo.

Después de unos días pensó que se mantenía perdiendo el tiempo, era una estupidez esperar por horas para ver a un extraño, se mantenía decepcionó por no encontrarse con el desconocido y se dispuso alejarse sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse noto ese destello, al ver en la dirección opuesta divisó la misma capa oscura y misteriosa de la última vez.

Era él, el extraño de la capucha verde.

* * *

Gladiador

* * *

Kagami percibió esa exótica presencia a su alrededor, distinguió que se trataba efectivamente de aquel extraño sujeto de la capucha verde, nuevamente como si fuera un deja vu el hombre robó una manzana roja sin embargo esta vez cuando estaba a punto de morderla, el desconocido miró a un niño llorando desconsolado probablemente estaba perdido entonces el joven se quitó la capa y el tigre sintió como su corazón se detuvo al reconocer quien era aquel fantasma, se trataba de Kuroko, tenía que ser su sombra ¿Quién más?

La persona que había estado buscando tanto tiempo se encontraba frente a él, a unos pies de distancia, estaba tan desesperado que quería salir corriendo y abrazarlo pero ni siquiera era capaz de reaccionar. Perdió el aliento, la misma respiración solamente era capaz de mirar a ese individuo tan parecido a su amigo, se mantuvo paralizado por el shock de verlo después de diez años, era demasiado tiempo soportando aquel vació y el dolor de no verlo más.

Tetsuya estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, si acaso ese era él porque podía ser su loca imaginación, se acerco un poco para darse cuenta que el reservado había cambiado en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, estaba más alto, su facciones eran finas y se había convertido en un hombre atractivo a pesar de ser un fantasma invisible parecía deslumbrar.

El chico suavizo la mirada, acaricio la cabeza del niño con ternura mientras sonreía de una manera sublime, era una expresión tan hermosa que brillaba como el mismo sol. Cuando le dio la manzana al infante, la madre del pequeño lo jalo horrorizada como si Kuroko fuera un monstruo tratando de hacerle daño a una criatura inocente ¿Por qué tendría miedo de un ángel? Parecía como si tuviese asco o temiera que el niño se contaminara al tocar a Tetsu.

Kagami miró que su amigo endureció sus facciones, suspiro con pesar y se colocó de nuevo la gabardina como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar, desapareció.

El tigre disimuladamente siguió al supuesto Tetsuya, iba casi corriendo detrás de este hasta llegar a un lugar clandestino, un coliseo de gran tamaño, era realmente increíble y había personas mirando a los combatientes daba la impresión de estar en la época romana donde los gladiadores mataban a sus contrincantes para sobrevivir, divertir a la población y al mismo rey.

Desde donde estaba consiguió ver una batalla sádica de seguro era ilegal tal cosa debía informarle a Aomine que se había convertido en un policía con el fin de buscar a Kuroko. Era necesario que investigaran ese sitio y acabar con esa barbarie, siguió con su mirada al chico parecido a su amigo que entró por el techo como uno de esos ninjas que veía por televisión.

¿Desde cuándo su camarada era tan ágil?

Tenía dudas ¿Sera Kuroko?

El espectáculo empezó con gran furor, las personas adineradas dentro del recinto gritaban emocionados muchos grababan con sus cámaras de vídeo y celulares, se daba cuenta lo popular que se volvía toda ese espectáculo sanguinario.

Hombres de gran tamaño, musculosos golpeándose hasta derribarse y matarse entre sí, era una completa brutalidad no podía creer que estaba sucedido algo como eso, se trataba de una ciudad secreta o quizás era una organización u algo por el estilo pensaba el tigre.

Había mucha violencia estaba seguro que tal cosa era prohibida en el mundo civilizado sin embargo la multitud se mantenía entusiasmada por tal suceso pavoroso, eso le generaba confusión ¿Por qué esas personas eran tan inhumanos? Divirtiéndose en una actividad tan vana, brutal, sangrienta quizás el mundo era cruel y despiadado desde tiempos inmemorables hasta esos tiempos modernos.

 _Estaba allí porque busca una pista de_ _Kuroko_ _y no se iría hasta encontrarlo._

De pronto hubo un silencio estremecedor, las luces alumbraron hacia una dirección posteriormente la más grande estrella del coliseo fue anunciado con gran entusiasmo, las personas gritaron para recibirlo, se pusieron de pie para dar la bienvenida al famoso "Ghost"

El corazón del tigre empezó a latir con más intensidad parecía que se saldría de su pecho, no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo aquel gladiador como le llamaban a esos guerreros brutales no era más que Kuroko, era tan pequeño como un niño a pensar de que había crecido desde la última vez que le vio, estaba revestido con ropas exóticas de color negro pegadas a su cuerpo esbelto que lo hacían ver sensual a menos las mujeres de ese lugar murmuraban eso, tenía dos espadas largas daban la impresión de estar afiladas, su cabello celeste recogido en un peinado extraño, tenía un maquillaje suave, una postura elegante y sus ojos eran tan fríos como témpanos de hielo, no tenían vida estaban muertos.

Podía contemplar desde la distancia como un frio ser sin presencia, sin alma se preparaba para pelear.

Era él, su mejor amigo ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un sitio de mala muerte o zona roja como le decían popularmente?

Resultaba obvio que era uno de esos gladiadores que luchaban por sus vidas, su oponente era un hombre enorme incluso parecía que con un golpe el chico delgado, frágil se rompería en mil pedazos.

El tigre grito con desesperación tenia tanto miedo de que le hicieran daño al peli celeste pero en un parpadeo, ni si quiera se dio cuenta la estrella de ese horrible lugar lo asesino, así frente a sus ojos su camarada perforo el corazón de un hombre sin el minuto titubeo.

Se asombró, abrió la boca sin comprender lo que había pasado, la pálida piel de Tetsuya se manchaba de sangre carmesí como si la nieve se cubriera de un rojo profundo.

Sabía que su compañero de equipo nunca le haría daño a nadie, era inofensivo no obstante sus ojos fueron testigos de aquel brutal suceso.

Aun después de toda aquella salvaje pelea sabía que detrás de aquel asesino a sangre fría existía ese joven cálido que le sonrió a un niño.

Lo importante era que Kuroko estaba allí tantos años tratando de encontrarlo, tanto tiempo extrañándole, alejando del mundo por él.

La última vez que vio a su amigo habían peleado, los conocidos extranjeros de Kagami vinieron a visitarle y este ignoro a su compañero de equipo todo el tiempo, hablando en otro idioma, tomando cerveza y trato de impresionar a gente que ni siquiera valía la pena, Himuro estaba allí defendiendo a la sombra y él le insulto también le dijo cosas que se arrepentía incluso la generación de los milagros dejo de hablarle a causa de ese incidente.

Le había dicho al fantasma cosas horribles, que no le quería ver más, que nunca fueron amigos, que era débil, esas palabras salieron de su boca y le hicieron tanto daño a Kuroko que era inocente, estaba enojado, ebrio, no pensaba en lo que decía, era mentira pero cuando expresó esas frases crueles era muy tarde para remediarlo solo vio como las lágrimas de su sombra resbalaban por su rostro, como corrió y después de ese día nunca volvió.

Despareció

Nunca contesto las llamadas.

Nunca regreso a su casa.

La generación de los milagros lo culpo de lo sucedido y él se deprimió tanto que no volvió a jugar basquetbol . Sin su sombra nada valía la pena, ni siquiera vivir en este mundo gris.

Busco por cielo y tierra a su amigo sin embargo este nunca regreso...

Ahora lo había encontrado aunque ya no era el Kuroko dulce que conocía, ahora era un gladiador, una máquina asesina y no interesaba lo que tuviese que hacer no dejaría a su amigo allí, lo recuperaría a como diera lugar.

Escucho a los titubeos de la gente expresando que ese era el mejor guerrero de todos a pesar de su tierno exterior dentro era una fiera sin control, que mataba sin piedad, un animal sediento de sangre. El chico era conocido como " The Ghost"o "Phantom" ya que nadie sabía su verdadero nombre por sus habilidades desapareciendo simplemente le decían el fantasma.

Kagami pregunto sobre el popular gladiador, las personas contestaron que nadie conocía sobre el pasado del hombre, la única certeza que poseían es que era un esclavo propiedad de Shōgo Haizaki y el tigre sabía exactamente quién era el desgraciado que rapto a su preciada sombra.

Los demás individuos contaron que había hombres dispuestos a pagar millones de dólares por tener la sombra en sus manos pero su dueño no dejaba que nadie lo tocara por eso lo pintaba la piel del guerrero con un color dorado o plateado, lo vestía de forma sensual y le hacía daño si abría la boca para decir algo, el pobre probamente era golpeado brutalmente cuando no obedecía por eso nunca perdía una batalla, era el esclavo perfecto dejaba que le pusiera cadenas, no se revelaba ni escapaba y era sumiso, únicamente cuando peleaba se veía lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser.

Taiga apretó los puños realmente se encontraba muy enojado con los acontecimientos. Mientras miraba a su sombra pelear contra esos tipos susurró - Te voy a salvar, no voy a dejarte en manos de ese maldito, te recuperare incluso si me odies por lo que te hice .

* * *

Reencuentro

* * *

El tigre quería salvar a Tetsuya aunque tuviese que infiltrarse en ese tórrido sitio aterrador y sucio, enfrentarse a esas personas crueles con tal de recuperar a la sombra de sus recuerdos.

Cuando el espectáculo termino y cayó la noche en ese extraño lugar se dio a la tarea de buscar a cierto fantasma, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto porque entonces sería contraproducente y altamente peligroso.  
Pudo encontrar después de mucho buscar el sitio donde el guerrero dormía, en una rendija observo que estaba encadenado en una pequeña celda, se mantenía leyendo un libro tranquilamente cuando Taiga rompió el silencio. - Kuroko

\- Kuroko - Repitió como si las palabras salieran desesperas de sus labios.

El tigre fue capaz de divisar que el pequeño estaba pensando parecía totalmente deprimido, el hombre sin presencia tomo un arma entre sus manos como si se fuese hacer daño quizás quería suicidarse.

Sintió que la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y en ese momento su voz no salía, tenia tanto miedo que no podía moverse. No lo perdería, no perdería a su amigo porque lo apreciaba tanto gracias a Kuroko entendió que era la verdadera amistad, el trabajo en equipo, su amigo le había mostrado un mundo nuevo que no conocía, su sombra cambio su vida por completo, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse.

El chico escucho esa voz, la voz que lo mantenía cuerdo en los días en que quería morir no sabía realmente de quien se trataba suponía que era su mente de nuevo jugándole malas pasadas desde que era esclavo su vida era una pesadilla casi como estar en el mismo infierno aun olía la sangre derramada, su cuerpo conserva las cicatrices de su pecado, no merecía ser feliz.

¿A cuántos había asesinado?

¿A cuántas personas les había arrancado la vida sin la mínima compasión?

Merecía ser golpeado, merecía el dolor porque había cometido actos despreciables, se vio a obligado hacer eso para sobrevivir.

Ya no tenía lágrimas, ya no pensaba en nada más que en la muerte, deseaba morir de esa manera se acabaría su suplicio.

Su mente estaba en blanco, ya no conservaba sentimientos al menos eso quería creer pero era mentira ciertamente tenía una fotografía de la generación de los milagros y su viejo equipo sin embargo cada vez que la miraba los recuerdos invadían su mente, las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

No merecía volver a verlos.

¿Por qué querrían ver a un monstruo sin corazón?

¿Quién querría a un miserable esclavo?

Era un monstruo cuyas manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Estaba hundido en la oscuridad cada vez que deseaba sucumbir pensaba en Kagami aquella sonrisa brillante le hacía sentir más fuerte, recapacitaba no podía quitarse la vida porque tenía esperanzas no sabia lo que le aguardaba el futuro quizás si vivía algún día volvería a ver a sus viejos compañeros de equipo aunque sea a lo lejos, aunque sea en el silencio y la melancolía de un mañana.

Era demasiado tarde para salvarse, era demasiado tarde.

Había perdido todo, su corazón quebrado ya no resistía.

Shōgo Haizaki era su dueño, su captor, su secuestrador. Un cruel hombre que lo golpeaba brutalmente en sus primeros días de ser esclavo pero por mucho que quería odiarlo le agradecía por no venderlo a esos hombres asquerosos que siempre insistían en comprarle, que no permitió que nadie le tocara incluso le habían ofrecido mucho dinero.

A veces debía dormir encadenado a la cama del su máster porque este sabia que podían robarle a su mina de oro.

Después de ganar en todos los torneos, se convirtió en el mejor de los asesinos, su dueño fue más amable por ello. Kuroko se hizo sumiso a él y únicamente una vez trato de escapar sin embargo termino casi siendo secuestrado por Hanamiya y caer en manos de ese tipo era lo peor que le podía pasar por suerte Haizaki llegó justo a tiempo para defenderlo aun así lo castigo y por ello Tetsuya nunca más trato de escapar nuevamente.

Su máster no era tan malo como otros tal vez porque se habían conocido desde que estaban en primaria y jugaron juntos una vez en un equipo.

A pesar de que su dueño lo recompensaba por ser el vencedor, ya que ganaba mucho dinero apostando, ese día quería morir ya no podía vivir así, ya no podía luchar más cuando todos sus sueños caían a pedazos y ya no era una persona si no un animal sediento de sangre.

Nunca saldría de ese lugar, su dueño jamás le daría la libertad y si era libre ¿Qué haría? Era un monstruo.

Ya estaba cansado de matar, de las cadenas, de los latigazos y del dolor profundo que lo invadía, ya no podía soportar existir en esa pesadilla, en un mundo cruel y despiadado que lo había destruido por completo.

Como todos los suicidas escribió una carta dirigida a sus amigos, los únicos que hacían que su coexistencia tuviese sentido, les dijo cuantos los quería, cuantos los extrañaba y que siempre los conservo en su corazón.

Tomo una de sus armas, la que había matado a hombres para sobrevivir. ¿Cuánta sangre había derramado? Tenía pesadillas de esas muertes, sus conciencia le pesaba y no quería sentir nada por eso su corazón se volvió como una roca incapaz de amar alguien.

Tomo esa arma filosa ente sus manos y cuando estaba a punto de terminar con su patética existencia escucho una voz - No lo hagas, he esperado diez años para volver a verte y no quiero perderte porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

Kuroko dejo caer el cuchillo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y quitaban todo el maquillaje que traía, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, no sabía si al fin había perdido toda la cordura seguramente estaba imaginando cosas igual muchas veces observa a Kagami en sus sueños, su calidez, el contacto de su piel y se daba cuenta que lo extrañaba no obstante nunca podría volverlo a verlo incluso si salia de allí algún día.

Sorpresivamente Taiga entro al lugar casi tirando la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron, sus corazones palpitaron con frenesí, era la primera vez que se encontraban después de 10 largos años parecía un sueño, una cruel epifanía .

Kuroko retrocedió estaba aturdido, no sabía qué hacer su cuerpo instintivamente se movió para atacar porque era imposible que su luz estuviese frente a él. Como estaba acostumbrado a pelear de inmediato arrojo al tigre al suelo inmovilizandole con un cuchillo en la garganta le amenzazo.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El tigre no sabía qué hacer puesto que el gladiador lo tenía en el suelo, no podía ni siquiera moverse - Soy Kagami Taiga, no me recuerdas.

\- Como te atreves hacerte pasar por él - Su voz era aguda, era peligro y el imprudente sabia que en un mal movimiento lo matarían.

El pelirrojo agarro un puñado de cabello del fantasma, quien simplemente le miro de manera fría -Vine por ti, te sacare de aquí

Kuroko sonrió, una sonrisa amarga aflojo el agarre al menos de la espada porque aun seguía encima de él- Vete, si no quieres que acabe con tu miserable vida.

El tigre trato de levantarse viendo al chico entre las sombras no lo podía distinguir claramente sin embargo sabía que era el fantasma, su cabello celeste era largo y caía - Mátame entonces prefiero morir de tu mano que irme sin ti

Tetsuya parecía ser indiferente aunque por dentro lo invadían miles de emociones está enojado, está feliz, estaba triste pero su semblante era frió. Paso el cuchillo por la piel del tigre casi como una invitación a la misma muerte y Kagami sentía el congelado metal recorriendo su cuerpo, un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo, pego contra la pared.

\- Si no te mato yo, lo harán los demás ¿Sabes? Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre

\- Es bueno que recuerdes que soy tu idiota, voy a sacarte de aquí- dijo el tigre simplemente arrastrándolo a la salida pero Kuroko se detuvo mostrándole los brazaletes que revelaban que tenía un máster, le pertenecía a una persona.

Simplemente suspiro con decepción. El tigre toco la mejilla de Kuroko con suavidad apartándole el cabello del rostro- Esas vivo, te he extrañado, me he dedicado a buscarte todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que estés aquí, eres real.

El gladiador lo aparto como si el contacto quemara su piel - No me toques

El tigre noto que el peli celeste se había cortado de seguro con la espada-Parece que te has lastimado puedo arreglarlo.

Tetsuya no dijo nada, simplemente lo ignoro, no contesto preguntas, era como si fuera un amigo invisible al que quieres hacer desvanecer. Cerró los ojos, inhalando el aire estaba imaginando cosas eso debia ser, no podía ser real. Era imposible que su viejo amigo estuviese ahí incluso si era capaz de sentir su piel caliente y su lento respirar.

Fue entonces cuando su luz le abrazo con suavidad como hace tiempo nadie lo trataba, era tan reconfortadle que cerró los ojos cayendo contra él, su aroma aun lo recordaba el pasado, la sensación de contacto con otra persona, sin golpes, sin dolor solamente un cariño que hace muchos años no gozaba.

Se había cerrado a las emociones para no salir lastimado.

Por primera vez fue vulnerable, se sentía como una persona y no como una máquina de matar, sentía que valía algo, que era parte del mundo, se agarro de la camisa como si su amigo desaparecería, lo abrazo con fuerza hundiéndose en aquel pecho.

Kagami había cambiado mucho era más alto, se había convertido en un hombre atractivo pero seguía siendo dulce. Parecía que todo el tiempo había esperado ese momento y estaba feliz de reencontrarse con su destino aunque por el bien de este debía dejarlo ir, debía decir que lo odiaba, necesitaba alejarlo antes que su máster se diera cuenta porque entonces le haría daño y tenía que protégelo.

Su luz era él, la luz que ilumina su oscuridad.

Parecía flotar en un inmenso mar perdido hasta encontrar refugio en sus brazos.

* * *

 **plan fallido**

* * *

Kagami acaricio el cabello celeste con suavidad tratando de calmarlo aunque bien sabia que los traumas no se superan de un día para el otro, había que ser paciente a veces el chico templaba por el contacto físico, se pregunto ¿Cuánto había sufrido?

El desgraciado lo rapto como un esclavo para ganar dinero sucio ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

El peli celeste siempre fue como un ángel blanco y ahora se convertía en un demonio de alas negras por el pecado de matar sin embargo no era su culpa, lo obligaban a asesinar personas.

¿Acaso tenía otra opción? Era morir o ser vendido a otra persona.

La sombra suspiro sabiendo que era necesario que el tigre se marchara, él no pertenecía a ese lugar - Debes irte, no te necesito- Murmuro empujándolo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

\- No mientras, no me iré. No me importa si dices que me odias, no te voy abandonar, es mi culpa que estés aquí

\- No es tu culpa.

Kagami murmuro- Si ese día hubiera estado contigo nada de esto habría pasado.

\- Es el pasado, yo entiendo

\- No, no entiendes- grito- He dejado todo por ti ¿Quieres que me vaya? Después de todo lo que he pasado por encontrarte

\- Yo no me perdonaría si te hacen daño por mi culpa

El tigre tomo su mano -Estamos juntos, cuando estamos juntos nadie puede vencernos

La persona sin presencia quería desesperadamente creer en esas palabras que era más que un sueño.- Confió en ti

\- Deja de matar, se que lo haces porque te lo ordenan, puedes revelarte

EL pequeño desvió la mirada- No puedo, es mi deber si no lo hago, si mi máster no está satisfecho conmigo me venderá.

\- Saldremos de aquí.

De repente alguien toco la puerta, el único que podía ser era el "maestro". Kuroko abrió los ojos con aprensión, escondió al tigre en un armario y se hizo el disimulado aunque se estremecía del terror.

Haizaki entro prepotente -De rodillas

El pequeño obedeció de inmediato, bajando la cabeza con suma sumisión y el tipo jalo su cabello percibiendo que alguien había tocado a su esclavo, se había enojado mucho puesto que odiaba que cualquiera tocara a Kuroko, lo golpeo exigiéndole decir quién fue el que se atrevió a poner una mano en su propiedad no obstante el chico no respondió.

Le dio un golpe tan fuerte que cayó al suelo- Ya no voy a pelear, matar personas es malo. Puedes golpearme, puedes matarme que ya no me importa.

Lo hacía por Kagami, el tigre le daba fuerzas.

El tigre era su luz.

El peli gris estaba enfadado por esas palabras, tomo a Kuroko del cabello, lo alzo y como si fuese una muñeca lo sentó en sus piernas mientras que las cadenas sonaban. Lo agarro a la fuerza - Escucha muy bien, tu eres mío si no quieres que te venda debes obedecerme. Sabes que soy bueno princesa pero esos hombres no serán amables contigo...

El fantasma no respondió pero sabía que haría cualquier cosa para no ser vendido tenía miedo, esos tipos no tendrían piedad  
\- ¿Entendido?

-Si, máster-susurro-

-Nadie a sido capaz de vencerte espero que siga de esa forma, apuesto mucho dinero en ti.

Taiga lo observo todo desde su escondite, se encontraba enojado pero no podía perder la cordura necesitaba un plan, un plan infalible para sacar a su sombra de allí.

El tigre salvaría a su amigo aunque muriera en el proceso, se hizo pasar por esclavo para acercarse a Kuroko, ya que la sombra se negó a mirarlo después que el desgraciado se fuera.

Posiblemente se encontraba con vergüenza o quería que se marchara.

Logro entrar disfrazándose de un gladiador, como su cuerpo era musculoso nadie lo noto y fue directo a su sombra quien de inmediato lo reconoció, al momento en que le vio sus ojos brillaron con intensidad como si hubiese al fin vida en ellos quizás estaba muerto en vida hasta que una luz toco su corazón.

La sombra lo miro sin decir nada mientras su luz le dio su mano - Yo te salvare, confia en mi- repitió.

El custodio golpeo al tigre puesto que no estaba permitido hacer ese tipo de cosas este naturalmente se defendió olvidando que estaba fingiendo ser un gladiador. Por esa ofensa fue sentenciado a latigazos, Tetsuya dio un paso adelante toco con suavidad el pecho de su luz y se sacrifico por él.

Golpearon a su sombra por su culpa, los latigazos rompían su piel pálida, la sangre caía por la piel, la sombra no grito de seguro estaba acostumbrado a que lo golpearan después de eso lo dejaron amarrado a un poste iban a castigarlo por la desobediencia de alguien mas. Kagami desesperado gritaba, golpeando a todos, evitando que siguieran con esa barbarie - Es mi culpa, te golpearon por mi culpa

-¡Dejenlo! -Kuroko ¿Estas bien?

Valientemente admitió - Esto no es nada tú no estás acostumbrado terminarías desangrándote o desmayándote

\- Kuroko... Tu... - Las palabras del pelirrojo fueron cortadas, su sombra había sufrido.

\- No interesa mi dolor yo ya no siento nada, lo importante es que estas bien.-sonrió el pequeño, poniendo su mano en la mejilla del hombre con ternura y este la sostuvo.

El tigre lo desamarro y el niño cayó en su contra totalmente débil- No dejas de pensar en mi, eres tu el que me protege a mí. Mírate lo que te hicieron esos malditos pero esto no se quedara así

Su sombra se desmayo antes de que hiciera algo más. Haizaki se apareció al escuchar el alboroto, se mantenía peleando con quien golpeo a Kuroko, ya que su esclavo era muy valioso no podía ser tocado por nadie, su piel era una obra de arte.

No se podía manchar con cicatrices, ni sangre, el era porcelana fina.

Valía mucho dinero.

El tipo llego altanero como siempre noto a la luz y ya lo conocia.- Kagami Taiga así que tus eres el que ha estado tocando a mi esclavo

El tigre rugió no entendía como ese tirano le hizo algo tan vil a un niño inocente e ingenuo, a un ángel - El no es ningun esclavo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?

\- Tetsuya es mío, yo hago lo que quiera con él

\- No es tuyo, nunca te perteneció. Era mi compañero de equipo y lo tomaste como tuyo para hacer que matara personas, eso es despreciable. - grito-

\- Es verdad, lo secuestre frente a ti por eso es parte tu culpa deberia agradecete, le enseñe todo acerca del combate he ganado mucho dinero por él así que aléjate basura insignificante todo estaba bien hasta que tu llegaste, ya ni siquiera quiere luchar.-dijo descaradamente-

Haizaki alzo al chico con delicadeza, ignorando al tigre -Por tu bien pierdete si no quieres morir. He cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y no dubaria en acabar contigo.

Y eso le extraño a la luz tal vez ese tipo muy dentro de su ser tenía sentimientos por la sombra de lo contrario lo habría vendido, habría dejado que lo lastimaran sin embargo también le hacía daño, lo golpeaba y le obligaba a luchar, eso no estaba bien.

\- Este no es el final. Créeme que no descansare hasta liberar a Kuroko.

\- No pienses que dejare que me quites mi mina de oro.-sonrió mientras se llevaba al fantasma

* * *

 **Trampa**

* * *

Kuroko se mantuvo en reposo mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas, su semblante era más saludable y parecía estar mejor, se rehusaba a matar pero aún tenía que luchar contra sus contrincantes, no le quedaban más opciones.

Su vida era sobrevivir ante el desafío, ante los demás gladiadores y el sufrimiento.

Todavía no escuchaba hablar de Kagami de seguro se marchó aunque le doliera en el alma lo mejor sería que se fuera lejos sin mirar atrás porque de otra manera su dueño terminaría por hacerle daño, no soportaría que eso pasara y menos que se sacrificara por su culpa. Su destino estaba sentenciado al suplicio por el mal que había causado a todas esas personas, toda esa sangre derramada por sus propias manos y no podía controlarse al entrar en el coliseo su cuerpo se movía por instinto cuando despertaba simplemente sus manos destilaban ríos carmesí y olía a muerte.

Después de unos días volvió a rutina deprimente.

Como de costumbre el fantasma se puso su vestuario exótico y atractivo, recogió su cabello en una cola alta, su celeste pelo caía en una cascada. Estaba casi listo, sus cadenas sonaban al caminar debía esperar a que su amo se las quitara, se sentó mirando a la pared pensando en que no tenía futuro, su única esperanza era el pelirrojo sin embargo este le abandono al parecer quizás descubrió que no valía la pena luchar por un patético asesino, un monstruo.

Haizaki entro a la habitación agarro al chico con agresividad - Espero que estés listo hoy debes pelear con alguien que elegí especialmente para ti espero que lo tortures y no tengas piedad de él.

El joven no hizo nada estaba acostumbrado a ser agredido, tanto tiempo siendo esclavo conocía a su amo, sabia cada pequeña cosa que hacía.

El tipo le quito las cadenas al fantasma de forma que usualmente lo hacía con brusquedad, le gustaba lastimar pero sin quebrar el cuerpo frágil y ágil de su pequeño esclavo. Ese chico le generaba dinero por eso lo cuidaba como oro, nadie podía ni siquiera tocarlo solamente Kagami lo había hecho y se vengaría por tal hecho.

Nadie toca sus cosas sin recibir castigo.

\- Quiero que lo mates, quiero que no quede nada de tu rival, es una orden

\- Si, master - susurro el fantasma bajando su cabeza en señal de sumisión.

Su existencia se resumía en servir y satisfacer los deseos de su amo quien solamente pensaba en hacer dinero y a veces traía mujeres con él. Era un sujeto dominante, no le gustaba que se relacionara con nadie por esa razón era aburrido estar siempre en un cuarto distrayéndose con algunos libros, servir a su amo y entrenamientos básicos.

Al entrar al gran coliseo estaba listo para pelear y matar a su oponente como lo hacía cada fin de semana, era hora de perder el control pero estaba vez fue diferente porque a quien vio frente a él no era otro más que Kagami. De inmediato le golpeo y este cayó al piso al no tener entrenamientos era vulnerable a cada ataque de alguien especializado en matar.

Tetsuya era otra persona cuando estaba en aquel lugar su mente quedaba en blanco, sus instintos eran los que le dominaban mientras que el inocente simplemente se alejaba de la realidad como un medio de defensa

El tigre había estado allí planeando la manera de liberar a la sombra sin embargo eso de entrar a luchar contra el fantasma lo planeo ese desgraciado, quería que el joven sin presencia le matara. Cayeron en su ardid- Kuroko, espera

No quería morir a manos del peli celeste este parecía poseído por una fuerza invisible muy dentro debía estar su amigo. Ese ya no era su Tetsuya, era un gladiador.

Era necesario despertar la memoria del hombre que estaba dormida ¿Cómo hacerlo sin morir en el intento?

* * *

 **Revelarse**

* * *

El guerrero experto en matar personas a sangre fría continuaba golpeando sin piedad al otro hombre quien intentaba defenderse con todos sus esfuerzos, fracasando en el proceso.

La lucha de Taiga fue en vano porque el más pequeño término tirándolo con fuerza al suelo puesto que era más rápido, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar y cuando cayó, el gladiador se colocó encima para darle el golpe final con una de esas espadas gigantes pretendía arrebatarle la existencia, el público emocionado por la lucha intensa vociferaban que le matara y eso iba hacer.

Kagami no sabía qué hacer ante aquel acontecimiento dramático sin embargo morir en manos de su mejor amigo no era una opción, no después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, después de que se habían rencontrado nuevamente.

No iba a morir, iba a vivir para su sombra, sin una luz esta se perdería en la absoluta obscuridad.

Antes del golpe final el tigre intento hacer algo al respecto y lo volcó usando su cuerpo de palanca, le aprisiono agarrando sus muñecas para que tirara el arma lejos, obligándolo a mantenerse quieto sabía que eso ahorraría tiempo pero no lo detendría puesto que era un gladiador profesional si este no lo había matado era porque no quería— Kuroko sé que puedes escucharme, vuele a mí, vuelve aquí conmigo. Te necesito...

Empezó a decir muchas palabras melosas y noto que eso había detenido a la sombra de atacar más bien se mantuvo quieto antes de levantarse un poco, sus lágrimas caían podía sentirlo— Kagami-kun- susurro con esa voz suave.

—Estoy aquí. — intento tranquilizarlo, ya que este respiraba con dificultad.

— Lo siento.— Dijo Kuroko lanzándose para hundir su rostro en el pecho del otro hombre en un abrazo estremecedor.

— No es tu culpa.- susurro el tigre-

— Te lastime Kagami- kun ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme?- añadió la sombra con pesar.

El pelirrojo acaricio el cabello celeste con ternura– Esto no es nada, pequeño idiota. Ahora que estamos juntos nadie nos separara.

La multitud yacía enojada por aquel suceso por ende liberaron a los demás asesinos, la luz y la sombra lucharon hasta estar rodeados completamente por esos peligrosos criminales – Creo que este es el final.

Kuroko sonrió, una sonrisa amarga — Kagami-kun me alegro de haberte conocido

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso en estos momentos? Bastardo más vale que salgas vivo o yo...- grito el tigre-

El personaje sin presencia dijo con convicción— Escapa, vete lejos de aquí, yo luchare contra ellos.

Pero Taiga no aceptaría esa oferta porque ya había perdido al jugador fantasma una vez y no lo volvería hacer, se negaba a marcharse, a abandonarle— No pudo dejarte, nunca te abandonaría

— ¡Vete! Tú no perteneces aquí en cambio yo... No hay segundas oportunidades para personas como yo, mi destino es la oscuridad.

 _Quizás el chico fantasmal pensó que ya no tenía remedio tantos años en ese infierno lo habían convertido en un demonio, en un asesino._

— No me iré sin ti.— volvió a repetir mientras que el gladiador no escuchaba por eliminar a todos aquellos que le desafiaban.

En ese instante Haizaki apareció detrás de este – Eres un traidor Tetsuya, después de todo lo que hecho por ti así me pagas— grito—

El amo quería matar a su esclavo porque había arruinado sus negocios ilícitos, así que saco una espada e intento clavársela por la espalda pero el tigre se interpuso en su camino cuando el peli azul se percato fue demasiado tarde, la sangre le pringo en el rostro había visto aquel acto desquisiado. Su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo frenético, su faz cambio de repente, sus mismos ojos se trasformaron en fuego ya que estaba enojado por presenciar como habían herido a su luz por un descuido, la sombra nunca se enfadaba no obstante estaba vez exploto, ya no pensaba, su mente se trasformó en un verdadero desastre y no era para menos después de los acontecimientos fatales.

 _Se descontrolo, la ira absorbió al joven gladiador._

 _Se escucharon los gritos...Los gritos de una sombra desesperada y dolida._

Kuroko abrazo a su luz que yacía en el suelo, luego miro aquellos hombres que osaron tocarle y se desquito con ellos, tomo su arma con fuerza, apretando los nudillos para proteger el cuerpo herido de Kagami y les asesino uno por uno evitando que se acercaran.

 _No era su culpa ser tan rudo, su alma guerrera poseía una sed de venganza. Sin Taiga nada tenía sentido, su vida se acababa quería morir, morir con él._

En ese instante Haizaki apareció riendo de la desgracia que había provocado, lucho con su esclavo y por primera vez el jugador fantasma se enfrento a su agresor nunca había desobedecido desde el principio fue dócil a la voluntad de su master pero llegó al límite, ese tipo le hizo daño Kagami, sin su luz sentía que había perdido todo, que ya nada le importaba.— No te perdonare por lo que has hecho- dijo dolido mirando hacia donde estaba el tigre.

El malvado se burló — Matare al príncipe que te iba a rescatar, sabía que al final me ibas a traicionar por el... Después de todos estos años creíste que escaparías de mi cuando me perteneces, eres mío cada parte de tu cuerpo y de tu alma.

—Ya estoy cansado de esto, me has estado usado como tu marioneta he sido sumiso a ti, me humillado para cumplir cada uno de tus caprichos siempre obedeciéndote pero se acabó... Yo no soy de tu propiedad nunca lo fui.- dijo con convicción.

Kuroko tomo su arma y le dio con esta al cruel hombre, su espada atravesó el costado y este callo herido al suelo - ¿Crees que esto se quedara así? Te he convertido en un monstruo sediento de sangre nunca vas a volver a tu antigua vida...Te he marcado para siempre me perteneces.

El jugador fantasma ignoro los insultos para irse directamente donde estaba su luz —Kagami-kun todo esto es mi culpa, nunca debiste venir por mi

Taiga tosía un poco de sangre, se encontraba en malas condiciones pero aun así acaricio la mejilla del pequeño con ternura — Kuroko... Te esperado tanto tiempo, no te abandonare de nuevo

-No hables más guarda tus energías, vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo... – Dijo Tetsuya con pesar, angustia en su voz pero lleno de esperanzas aunque el tigre se encontraba en un pésimo estado de saludo y el ser sin presencia lo sabía, no quería perderlo prefería morir que verle tan mal, le abrazo tratando de alzarle con mucho costo para sacarlo de allí ,debía sálvale a como diera lugar.

Al fin era libre pero que importaba la libertad sin una luz que ilumine su vida.

* * *

 **Mi libertad**

* * *

Las personas corrían asustadas gritando por doquier, los esclavos escaparon, la policía llego al lugar para arrestar a los criminales que manejaban ese sitio clandestino e ilegal por suerte Taiga informo a Aomine lo que acontecía, este se había hecho policía con el fin de recuperar a la sombra de las garras malévolas del cruel sujeto que lo secuestro.

El moreno busco al jugador fantasma hasta encontrarlo en un sitio oscuro abrazando a un hombre lleno de sangre y por eso lloraba de manera desesperada con todo el dolor de su alma, gritaba histéricamente intentando que este respirara. — Kagami- kun ¿Por qué?

Aomine se acercó al chico lentamente, no lo reconoció inmediatamente– ¿Tetsu?

El peli celeste repetía una y otra vez como si la locura empezaba a afectar su mente — Los matare, matare a todos

La pantera intento razonar susurrando para no asustar al pequeño— Soy yo Aomine Daiki, vine por ti

Después de un momento el ser sin presencia murmuro —Mi vida no es nada sin él, yo debí morir soy monstro.

 _¿Por qué dar la vida por un gladiador de sangre fría que asesina sin piedad?_

 _¿Por qué sacrificarse por alguien tan insignificante?_

Daiki se aproximó pero el peli celeste no lo dejo pasar, ya que estaba a la defensiva – Tetsu déjame ver si está bien, por favor

Poco a poco el niño con lágrimas en sus ojos dejo que el policía inspeccionara si el pelirrojo estaba vivo, ya que Kuroko no era capaz de hacer nada por shock e incluso temblaba con miedo de que el tigre se fuera de su lado.

— Tetsu, él está vivo- Dijo Daiki con seguridad deseando poder tomar ese pequeño cuerpo delgado del jugador fantasma para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo pero no podía porque ese chico se apartaba con temor.

 _Kuroko se movía adelante y atrás abrazando al cuerpo moribundo casi perdido en su propio mundo de dolor, sentía el peso de soledad sin él._

Taiga era su luz perderla significaba que su sombra desaparecería para siempre— No, está muerto, yo lo mate...Fue mi culpa

 _Se estaba culpando de eso, el tigre se sacrificaba por una persona que no valía la pena._

— Me hice policía solo por ti cuando te secuestraron todos querían encontrarte así que fue un impacto saber que estabas aquí, la generación de los milagros trabajamos con Kagami para detener esta cosa ilegal que había. Estoy feliz de volverte a ver...- Aomine deseaba decir tantas cosas pero sabía que ese no era el momento ideal para hacerlo, ya habría tiempo para el recuentro.

El gladiador alzo su mirada llena de reconocimiento— Aomine- kun, gracias

Los médicos hicieron su trabajo de manera improvisada después de varias angustiantes horas lograron detener la hemorragia todo era cuestión de que despertara y guardara reposo hasta sanar la herida completamente.

El tigre se despertó al cabo de muchas horas, miro a su sombra que estaba dormido tomando su mano a la orilla de la cama, se rio acariciando suavemente la mejilla— Pequeño, mi pequeño Kuroko.

Aomine entro al cuarto haciendo tanto ruido que despertó al fantasma– Más vale que despertarte idiota porque él te necesita más que nunca.

— Kagami-kun – murmuro-

—Ya estoy aquí, no iba a morir cuando al fin te he encontrado- Acaricio aquel cabello celeste con cariño

— No te dejes todo el crédito— refunfuño el moreno

Taiga sonrió poniendo su mano para chocar el puño—Bienvenido a casa Kuroko

El hombre sin presencia acepto el gesto aunque sabía que había cometido muchos crímenes y debía pagar por ello — Deberé ir la cárcel he matado a muchas personas.

Aomine añadió— Eres libre ahora Tetsu. Tú fuiste una víctima más, nadie va a culparte.

Tetsuya se sentía culpable, creía que merecía ser castigado— Soy un monstruo. No merezco nada de esto, debo pagar.

— Shhh ahora estás conmigo nada va a parte, nadie volverá a lastimarte—completó el tigre intentado de que este se sintiera seguro después de afrontar tal entorno sórdido.

— No te preocupes Tetsu— Añadió Aomine tratando de poner la mano en la cabeza al chico pero este retrocedió temblando suavemente mientras que se ocultaba en el pecho del tigre.

 _Eso entristeció mucho a la pantera pero entendía que la sombra había enfrentado una situación muy difícil estaba traumado, no iba ser fácil volver al mundo real después de ser usado y tratado como un esclavo tanto tiempo._

 _Obviamente Kuroko tenía confianza en Taiga porque fue quien lo rescato y velo por él._

– No preocupes yo cuidare de él, es comprensible que aún no confíe en nadie y sea renuente al contacto físico quizás si le das tiempo.- Dijo Kagami comprendiendo que su sombra necesitaba volver a confiar, comenzar de nuevo.

— Bien cuida de Tetsu, yo me encargare del maldito que le hizo esto — gruño el policía.

 _La luz sabía que era a causa del trauma que el gladiador actuaba así, debía superar el dolor para luego volver a jugar básquet con todos sus amigos o incluso retornar a la sociedad, iba ser un proceso lento pero Kagami le dedicaría todo su tiempo para que su sombra volviera a ser la misma de antes._

Taiga se levantó un poco afectado pero ya se sentía mucho mejor, le dio la mano a Kuroko quien se aferró a ella mientras se alejaban del lugar, la luz brillaba en sus ojos, las flores de cerezo caían de los árboles, los ojos del pequeño brillaban y parecía que era feliz.

Tetsuya apretó su mano, sus lágrimas caían, el tigre paso sus dedos por las mejillas quitándole las lágrimas– No llores, sonríe todo estará bien ahora estamos juntos, vamos a volver a empezar. Constantemente miraba el cielo pensando que algún día volveríamos a encontrarnos, pensaba que tal vez los dos mirábamos a la misma dirección y aquí estas a mi lado, parece que fuese un sueño.

— Estaba hundiéndome en la soledad, en el dolor hasta que tu apareciste siempre me salvas de morir en la oscuridad quizás eres tu mi libertad

 _Tomar la mano de su amigo y correr por los cerezos pensó que quizás el jugador fantasma era su libertad también._

 _Kuroko lo libero de la soledad cuando se había peleado con su hermano, cuando era renuente a tener amigos, cuando no sabía trabajar en equipo, cuando cerro su corazón entonces ese chico sin presencia llego a su vida para cambiarla por completo._

El jugador sin presencia sonrió parecía que en esa sonrisa el mundo se ilumina, era libre al fin de hacer sus sueños realidad.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Friendzone-Kagakuro

La sensual mujer con cabellos de fuego se enamoró de su mejor amigo, un hombre que lo único que le importa en la vida es el basquetbol, cuidar del atemorizante perro infernal, leer libros y los batidos de vainilla; básicamente es un tipo asexual, ya que no parecía sentirse atraído por nadie o al menos eso creía.

Tenía detalles de un caballero siempre era amable aunque la mayoría del tiempo su rostro era inexpresivo, ella desearía besarle con pasión desmedida para que se le quite lo estoico con el frenesí, imaginaba ese tipo de cosas ¿Cómo sería si el jugador fantasma se llenara de lujuria un día y le hiciera el amor allí en la misma cancha o en los vestidores de manera sucia? Pero eso era imposible tal vez en sus sueños más mordidos hasta le avergonzaba los pocos límites de su imaginación sin embargo en su mente era la única forma de violarlo y quitarle la ropa sin que lo supiera. ¡Después de pensar eso no le miraría a los ojos sin sonrojarse!

¡No debería pensar así! Estaba mal... ¿Qué diría el jugador fantasma de que abrigaba tales sentimientos por él?

Nunca le había interesado ese tipo de cosas hasta que Tetsuya decidió casualmente robar su corazón sin hacerse responsable. Porque él no sabía que le amaba en secreto, de forma clandestina suspiraba por este todo el día.

Bueno ya saben estar en el amor es complicado, verlo de largo en el silencio de un adiós y también de cerca cuando entrenaban, podía aspirar su aroma afrodisíaco tal si fuese acosadora... Era tan tierno de verdad quería comérselo a besos, abrazarlo con fuerza y no dejarlo ir nunca más, de seguro todos sabían que lo amaba menos él.

Así que decidió seguir los consejos de Himuro "El experto en seducción" quien le dio una manual que leyó para lograr su objetivo, se propuso a conquistar a Kuroko Tetsuya

¡Su sombra y amor platónico seria suyo!

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Desde el momento en que lo conoció en medio de una cancha se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por el fantasma crecían cada vez más casi palpitando fuerte en su corazón, su estómago le dolía como si las mariposas mutaran en monstruos y al tocarlo su cuerpo se encendía hasta estremecerse por completo en un mar de éxtasis.

Probablemente no sabía trabajar en equipo, ni poseer ese enlace con alguien especial; fue aprendiendo con el tiempo a tener esa persona especial en la cual pensar... Siempre estaban juntos, en una cancha complementarse como si fueran uno tal si hicieran el amor de una forma metafórica... Suena hermoso ¿no? Cualquiera le gustaría tener una relación tan cercana, con un vínculo tan fuerte incluso empático.

Kuroko Tetsuya era su primer amor.

Es doloroso amar tanto a una persona y esta no te corresponda porque sabes que nunca podrás tenerlo, desearías tantas veces besarlo hasta te quedas como una idiota mirando sus desdichados labios llenos de vainilla.

Este chico no se da cuenta lo mucho que la seducía esas pequeñas cosas que inconscientemente hacia diariamente...Era tan dulce ¡Su adorable sonrisa calentaba su alma!

De igual forma el peli azul se comporta de amable con todas las mujeres sobre todo con su competencia, esa tetona peli rosada quien siempre se le anda restregando y tirando encima a Tetsuya ¡Que envidia! Ella no era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas por miedo a ser rechazara aunque Kuroko le ponía más atención a la generación de los milagros que a los atributos de la chica porque si no estaría perdida, ya había hecho apuestas con Momoi para ver quien conquistaba primero el corazón del jugador fantasma... Era una competencia bastante reñida sin embargo el peli azul le gustaba más estar cerca de sus amigos que con ellas ¡Que desgracia! A estas alturas era más probable que se hiciera novio de uno de ellos.

Este era un juego, ganaría la competencia por su amor imposible aunque su vida dependiera de eso.

El primer consejo que le dio su querido hermano Himuro era acercarse mucho, tener contacto físico pero por alguna razón a Lord corazón de hielo realmente no le afectaba que otros se le acercaran íntimamente o invadieran su espacio personal más bien resultaba ser demasiado educado, si a Satsuki quien siempre andaba encima no le funcionaba tampoco ese plan menos a ella.

Siguió con el siguiente paso, darle celos. Bien también resultó un fiasco porque con quienes coqueteaba parecían más interesados en Kuroko que en ella además el tipo no lo interpretaba así ahora de igual forma trato de seducirlo y ¿Adivinen que paso? ¡Nada! Es imposible este en realidad no se inmuta con nada, hasta se atrevió a tocarle la pierna o acercaste sugestivamente pero hizo la desdichada cara de pocker y se alejó.

¡No podía rendirse, debida luchar por él!

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Cuando termino el entrenamiento pasaba por los vestidores cuando lo observo sin camisa, no se daba cuenta que estaba babeando al ver el agua cayendo por ese pecho blanco quería pasar su lengua por su piel para saber cuál era el sabor hasta que Aida la sorprendió, esta simplemente se burló. ¡Qué avergonzada estaba! Si bien todos sabían que estaba perdidamente enamorada menos él... A veces le ayudaban haciendo que pasaran más tiempo juntos o dejarlos solos por largo tiempo.

La triste realidad es que había caído en la friendzone, ese día caminaron juntos rozándose las manos; al peli celeste no le molestaba así que se aprovechó en darle la mano, sus dedos se fueron enlazando y resulto maravilloso tal si estuviese en el cielo o en mismísimo paraíso. Se dirigieron al lugar donde solian comer hamburguesas, al menos tenía mucha hambre así que pidió una orden enorme, se supone las chicas deben cuidar su figura pero ocupaba energía para jugar básquet.

Parecía una cita al mantenerse juntos, las rodillas chocando por debajo de la mesa, las miradas cómplices sin embargo todo se arruino cuando Kuroko dijo "invite a unos amigos" y a los cinco minutos la generación de los milagros llego a truncar su hermoso día ¡Genial! Sarcásticamente hablando.

¿Qué podía hacer? Soportar a los chicos perfectos quienes robaban la atención de su amor, aquí había un derecho de antigüedad no podía ponerse celosa o posesiva haciendo que el jugador fantasma eligiera a ella sobre ellos... Pensándolo bien eso era lo justo, si le dijo a Kuroko "Entre el pasado con él y mi futuro contigo es obvio quien es más importante" Decidió dejar todo por su amor pero este no dejaba nada por su persona.

El amor no correspondido duele.

Lo amaba tanto pero no era suficiente, el que pierde es la persona la cual ama más.

Cayó la noche el bastardo al fin se despidió de "sus mejores amigos" y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde... La oportunidad llego de repente, no la desaprovecharía - Puedes quedarte en mi casa- dijo sospechosa sin embargo funciono el jugador fantasma se fue con ella

 _De vez en cuando se quedaba a dormir, eran las noches más hermosas de su vida teniéndolo tan cerca._

Bien no había de otra forma, era hora de confesar su más grande secreto ¡Le diría que lo amaba! Si era rechazada se iría a llorar al baño y probablemente se marcharía a los Estados Unidos con el corazón roto bueno no creía poder vivir sin el estoico cerca suyo sin embargo dolería verle todos los días más si de casualidad este tuviese alguna novia.

En la noche le hizo una deliciosa cena a la luz de las velas y música romántica. Posteriormente de disgustar esos platillos se fueron al balcón para ver las estrellas, él le sonrió con dulzura y como en otra ocasión susurro que le alegraba de haberla conoció.

¿Cómo no enamorarse de esa ternura?

¿Cómo no enamorarse de esos ojos azules?

La pelirroja se sonrojo, bajando la mirada- No digas cosas vergonzosas

Era el momento perfecto, había magia en el ambiente Taiga vio cómo se acercaba lentamente el otro chico, miro sus labios entre abiertos y cerró los ojos para besarle. Por fin el primer beso pero como si fuese un truco al abrir los ojos sin darse cuenta Tetsuya había desparecido en el aire cuando lo busco le vio sentado en el sillón mirando un partido de básquet ¡excelente! El orden de las prioridades...Ella estaba de último.

Como era difícil amar sin ser amada.

¿Qué queda? Se sentó a su lado como una más de sus cuates y se fue quedando dormida...A las tres de la madrugada despertó, apreciando un peso extra encima suyo ¡Vaya ya se estaba excitando! Era como una fantasía erótica, allí en el sillón sintiendo el organismo de su amor platónico rozar su cuerpo sensualmente, deslizo su cabeza para hundirse en el cabello celeste aspirando su aroma tal si fuese una droga y movió sus caderas para sentir más a su Kuroko casi como si pudiese robar su esencia... Sus labios eran tan apetitosos quería probarlos, morder su cuello marcandolo para que otros dijeran que tenía dueña, deslizar su mano por su cuerpo delgado y besarlo hasta que sus labios sangraran.

Si no podía tener un beso de su amor, lo robaría ahora que tenía la oportunidad conservaría ese momento en su memoria. Se acerco concibiendo su aliento caliente y unió sus labios ¡Se sentía bien! Era como si las estrellas coalicionaran, su ser completo se estremecía con frenesí, igual si un rayo le cayera, fue cuando el jugador fantasama despertó. Mala hora de levantarse cuando ella estaba sobre el en una posición incómoda mejor dicho intima e indecente.

Kuroko simplemente dijo al mismo tiempo acariciando su cabeza enredado sus dedos en el cabello rojo - Buenos días

\- Buenos días- Le contesto mientras inconscientemente se lamia sus labios aun saboreando la vainilla, su amigo tenía un sabor exquisito como comerse un postre.

El jugador fantasma se levantó como si hace minutos no estuvieran pegados y encendió el televisor, ignorándola de una forma muy sutil si bien la miraba de reojo.

Al verle sentado allí, decidió era el momento para decirle la verdad... Es mejor saber si debía rendirse, necesitaba ser rechazada para superarlo aunque dudaba mucho que dejara de amarlo solamente esperaba seguir siendo amigos, tenía miedo de lo contrario, le bastaba tenerlo cerca al menos.

Lo que hizo fue bañarse quizás así se quitaría el pecado del deseo, el agua era relajante cuando estaba allí imaginaba a su amado complaciendola. Al salir se perfumo, se colocó el maquillaje en su rostro y se puso una falda corta con una blusa con escote así resaltar sus atributos para verse más hot, su cabello rojizo con ondas brillaba y caía por sus hombros. Se miró en el espejo con inseguridad, tenía miedo del rechazo pero Himuro había dicho que a los hombres les gusta las mujeres de las revistas que Aomine leía, esas mujeres atrevidas y espontaneas, si debida seducir a Kuroko necesitaba ser de esa manera.

Entro la habitación, de inmediato sintió la mirada del jugador fantasma sobre ella recorriendo su cuerpo, la encendía ser mirada así de forma hambrienta y libidinosa.

Taiga con seguridad camino moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente cuando estuvo frente a su amor platónico, abrió más los botones de la blusa resaltando sus pechos además alzo su enagua para sentarse encima de él, presionando su cuerpo totalmente.

El jugador fantasma no hizo nada parecía extrañado por ese comportamiento inusual de Kagami quien no solía actuar de esa manera pero no se emocionó. Con esa frialdad característica paso sus dedos por los labios de Taiga quitándole el lápiz labial- Sabes eres bonita tal y como eres, no es necesario ese maquillaje.

Taiga sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, temblaba por estar en esa posición, el cuerpo de su amado era caliente ¡Tan sexy! A la vez se mantenía decepcionada al menos Kuroko pensaba que era bonita.

Se erizaba un poco por la cercanía y tratando de hacer una voz llena de sensualidad murmurando al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por el pecho del peliceleste, coqueteando y seduciendo - Pensé que te gustaría mi apariencia. Himuro me dijo que a los hombres sienten deseos de las mujeres así y cuando le pregunte a Alex me contesto que las cosas suceden de forma natural sin ser forzadas, eso no lo entendí así que decidí seguir el consejo de mi bro.

\- Yo creo que te ves bien con la ropa deportiva- dijo casualmente sin comprender las palabras de la chica.

\- ¿En serio? Si tienes fetiches con algo puedo intentarlo...- dijo pero kuroko le interrumpió

\- Te comportas muy extraño. Me gustas tal y como eres, no es necesario que cambies - replico el jugador fantasma

Al escuchar eso se arriesgó, cerrando los ojos la tigresa gritando confeso su amor- Kuroko estoy enamorada de ti ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

La pelirroja pensó que sería rechazada- No vas a decir nada

El silencio se hizo presente mientras sus lágrimas bajan por las mejillas, era lógico ese rechazo no quería ser patética, ni débil sin embargo dolía tanto. Se recostó al pecho del jugador fantasma llorando desconsoladamente, Kuroko levanto su barbilla, acariciando la mejilla con suavidad hasta colocar su mano en su nuca y atraerla a él en un beso.

La besaba de la forma más tierna del mundo, debía ser un sueño porque era imposible casi podía tocar el cielo en su boca sabor a vainilla, hundiéndose en su lengua y aroma afrodisiaco. Kagami abrió la boca atrayéndole más, lo que era un pequeño roce se convirtió en algo más profundo, salvaje juego de seducción.

\- ¿Me amas en verdad o solamente juegas conmigo?- susurro con esa voz roca haciéndola temblar.

\- Te amo tanto, mi amor ¡Si me vas a rechazar hazlo ahora para intentar olvidarte de lo contrario simplemente se mío!- añadió aferrándose a él sin querer dejar sus brazos.

\- ¡Idiota! Bakagami... Yo también te amo- confeso de manera normal-

Eso en verdad le sorprendió - ¿What?

Todo su mundo se cayó, su cabeza era un desastre, se iba a desmayar ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Su amor era correspondido muchas preguntas surgían de su mente pero se encontraba tan feliz.

Kuroko añadió besando su mejilla luego el borde de su oreja- No pensé que una chica tan linda como tu pudiese enamorarse de alguien como yo

\- Idiota, si me lo hubieses dicho antes - grito enfadada golpeando su pecho con fuerza

El jugador fantasma respondió-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

Taiga se aferró a la ropa para jalarlo agresivamente, besandole apasionadamente tanto que su lengua bailaba en la boca, siguió su camino con su mano en el cuerpo del chico, tirándolo al sillón. Tomando posesión hizo fricción sin saber bien lo que hacia sus caricias funcionan ya que el fantasma se mantenía enrojecido, siendo completamente dominante con esa criatura la cual amaba. - Maldita sea Kuroko- ¡Estas tan bueno! ¡Fuck me!

El jugador fantasma se separó para tomar aire puesto Kagami era un tigre tan salvaje que era difícil seguirle el paso, su ropa era un desastre además estaba lleno de pinta labios y el delicioso perfume aferrado a su piel -No deberías habla así

-¿Me vas a castigar? -Se burló mientras besaba su cuello lentamente dejando un rastro de saliva caliente, seguía moviendo sus caderas para que su amor gimiera y este por supuesto no era inmune al placer que le proporcionaba el vaivén de caderas - Te amado en silencio desde hace mucho tiempo, te he anhelado tanto hasta tengo miedo que desaparezcas

El jugador fantasma la siguió besando de forma suave como si ella fuese de porcelana - No me voy a ir a ningún lado, pertenezco a tu lado ¡Soy tu sombra!

Estaba nervioso porque nunca había hecho algo así. Nunca amo tanto a una persona como para entregarse a esta en alma y cuerpo,

Kagami era más ansiosa, impulsiva había imaginado tantas veces como sería ese momento que lo único que había era tocar por todos lados descuidadamente hasta las partes más íntimas de muchacho quien se empezó a excitar y fue tan raro verlo sonrojado pero era lindo.

De pronto se alejó y Taiga se preocupó -Hice algo mal ¿no te gusta mi cuerpo o lo que hago? Sé que me deseas...

\- No sé cómo amar a alguien ¿Sabes? Nunca había sentido esto... Mi cuerpo te desea desde hace mucho tiempo también, me asustaba necesitarte tanto y te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón pero...- dijo repentinamente

Kagami puso sus brazos por el cuello del chico, juntando sus frentes- Yo tampoco sé amar a alguien, eres mi primer amor ¡Podemos aprender juntos! Es como ser una sombra y una luz en la vida, nos complementamos.

El jugador fantasma le abrazo con fuerza casi tal si quemara su piel ese contacto. Ella le susurro en sus brazos- ¡Hazme el amor! Seamos uno como la luz y la sombra en la cama. Siempre he esperado a la persona adecuada, quien me amara de la misma forma que yo y ese eres tú... Siempre fuiste tú, my love.

El jugador fantasma fue hacia la recama de manera torpe ya que la chica no lo dejaba respirar y puso una canción romántica de fondo, empezaron a bailar lento sus cuerpos se unían- Eres tu mi luz, la persona que me saco de la oscuridad parece como si estuviésemos destinados hasta juntos, eres mi alma gemela. Me siento afortunado de haberte conocido.

Taiga le abrazo con fuerza haciendo que tropezaran por accidente y cayeran de bruces a la cama Kuroko se mantenía encima asimismo se rieron por el incidente para luego mirarse con esa tensión sexual.

El jugador contemplo con amor a su preciada luz expreso su infinita adoración- Eres tan hermosa.

Ella no reacciono se mantenía en shock, era un sueño solamente esas cosas pasaban en las fantasías de su mente pero cuando este se inclinó a reclamar sus labios, ese calor de aquel hombre quemando su cuerpo simplemente se dio cuenta era real.

Kuroko acaricio con sus manos frías la piel que se erizaba al contacto, siguió quitándole la blusa con su boca, mordiendo sus senos chupándolos hasta bajar más y más, la lengua con maestría le daba placer a su cuerpo; gran sorpresa este chico inocente era un salvaje en la cama.

Para ser un fantasma tan callado, exótico, tímido resultaba un amante feroz, la complacía absolutamente hacia que su cuerpo temblara de pasión, ardiera y deseara más cada vez, los dedos que manejaban esas pelotas de básquet estaban educadas para el placer al tocar sus partes más íntimas de una manera que su cuerpo parecía seguir el ritmo.

Nunca pensó sería una realidad mantenerse debajo del peli azul mejor dicho el chico yacía entre sus piernas, parecía perder la cordura a la hora de estar juntos era el amante ideal, deslizaba su lengua por sus curvas tal si ella estuviese bañada de batido de vainilla le lamía y Kagami no se quedaba atrás insertando sus dientes en el cuello haciéndole gemir del dolor combinado con la lujuria, fue ruda y fuerte como era su actitud una tigresa, le rompió lo que quedaba de su ropa asimismo arrollo sus piernas en la cintura del hombre y se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones.

Fue ese día que por primera vez unieron sus cuerpos entre el sudor, la pasión desmedida y la lujuria.

Eran amantes, eran novios... Eran simplemente una luz y una sombra encontrándose, uniéndose en el frenesí de la luna.

Su vida estaba completa ¿Cuantas personas tienen la oportunidad de encontrar el amor verdadero con un ser que te ama de la misma forma intensa?

Mirando en la madrugada el cuerpo desnudo de su amado después de haber hecho el amor, recostarse a su pecho, escuchar su corazón latir y besarle en la clandestinidad de la noche, escuchando un "te amo" y juntos caminar por la vida tomados de la mano.

Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

En esa vida, en otras vidas y dimensiones existirían para amarse... Porque eran un almas gemelas unidas por el latido de un mismo corazón.


End file.
